Displays may be used at a point of purchase to provide advertising or other information. Some of these displays have a tubular shape and include outwardly facing indicia.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.